Virgo
Virgo, "The Maiden", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Duke Everlue. Appearance Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical black and white maid's outfit. When she was with the Duke of Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc, it is shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires. Personality Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 4 This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, even so much she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess"(姫 Hime). Synopsis Daybreak arc During Lucy and Natsu's mission to retrieve and destroy the book Daybreak, Duke Everlue sends the biggest and most brutish of his maids (referred to as the "Gorilla Maid") to stop the duo from escaping with the book. Lucy, sensing the book is not what it seems, tells Natsu to fend off the maid while she learns the secret of the book. Duke Everlue tries to steal the book back, but when Lucy fights back, he summons Virgo, who turns out to be a maid who was left to fight Natsu, and inadvertently Natsu as well, who hitchhiked with Virgo through the Celestial Spirit World (an unheard act that is forbidden to humans and considered lethal to attempt since there is no air in the Celestial Spirit World). Natsu, with Lucy's help, defeats Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 9-20 Lullaby arc Lucy and her friends are unable to nullify the Magic Wind Wall when Kageyama is severely injured. When Natsu suggests using Celestial Spirits to bypass the wall through the Celestial Spirit World, Lucy rejects the idea while Happy reveals that he has Virgo's key. With Duke Everlue's arrest, Virgo decided that their contract was null and decided to give her key to Lucy. While Lucy is initially reluctant to accept, Happy reminds her that Virgo is capable of diving underground, which may allow them to go under the Magic wall to the other side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-13 Lucy accepts and is stunned that Virgo, when summoned, takes the form of a petite and pretty maid who apologizes for causing trouble during their previous encounter. Virgo explains that out of loyalty for her owner, she changes her appearance according to their wishes. When Lucy suggests that their contract be arranged later and orders her to dive underground to create a hole to allow Lucy, Natsu, and the Mages escape the Wind Wall and upon emerging on the other side, she protects Lucy's undergarments from being seen, though has little regard for her own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 14-17 Galuna Island arc Lucy summons Virgo to use the Celestial Spirit's diving ability to create holes for traps. When Lucy compliments Virgo's ability, Virgo believes that Lucy is punishing her until Lucy shouts that she was praising Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 4-8 Virgo also makes use of her diving ability to capture the Chief of Galuna Island and save him from being killed by the poison jelly dumped over the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 16-18 Tower of Heaven arc Virgo is briefly used to defeat some Tower of Heaven Guards, having all of them infatuated. She also provides Lucy with new clothes from the Spirit World.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 Oración Seis arc Virgo helps Lucy get into the Love & Lucky guild by digging a hole underground into the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 3-4 After Lucy defeats Angel, she and Natsu tumble over a waterfall. When Lucy awakens, she finds Virgo has appeared without Lucy summoning her and has tended to Lucy and Natsu's injuries as well as provided them with new clothes. Lucy, while grateful, worries that her Magic must be low since Virgo not only came by herself but also used her own Magic power to do so without using Lucy's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 8-10 Daphne arc (Anime Only) Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Virgo is summoned to battle Daphne's Lizardmen. While Virgo has a quick battle with it underground, she has great difficultly defeating it. When she returns to the surface she is dismissed as the task was too difficult for her. Edolas arc Virgo was summoned by Lucy in place of Leo while trying to hijack a flying ship belonging to the Edolas Royal Army. Virgo then explains that Leo was currently out on a date and could not be summoned. Lucy told her to go away after she told Lucy she could only dance as of the moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 14-15 Lucy summons her later again to fight Byro. Virgo first surprises Byro by popping out from underground and punching his jaw. Then, she immediately sinks him down into the ground with an attack called Spica Hole. After Byro consumes his Octopus Liquid, Virgo gives Lucy a Celestial Spirit weapon called Fleuve d'étoiles to use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 7-10 Tenrou Island arc During the S-Class Trials, Lucy summons Virgo to battle Bickslow and Freed. In this appearance, she was dressed in a frilly bikini, to capitalize on Freed's weakness to women in swim suits. However, she did very little and was easily defeated by Bickslow's dolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 6-7 She appears later when she provides Lucy and Wendy with clothing from the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 1 X791 arc While Natsu and the others are starting to train, Virgo comes with news that the Celestial Spirit World is in crisis, so she needs their help. Lucy contradicts this saying that humans cannot enter the Spirit World. Virgo says that they can go if they wear Celestial clothing. When they reach there, she and all the other spirits reveal that this was just a trick for them to come to the Celestial World and party for coming back after seven years. They party for a whole day. When it is finished, she informs that one day in the Celestial World means three months in the real world, thus all the Mages had wasted their three months of training.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 3-20 She later summons herself to the human world and, while punishing herself, asks Lucy to punish her more for not telling her about the time difference. Lucy, however, ignores her and tells her to return home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 5-6 Magic and Abilities Diver.jpg|Diver SpicaLock.jpg|Spica Lock Virgo vs Byro.jpg|Spica Hole Earth Magic: Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, such as using Diver Magic and other earth-related spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 16 *'Diver:' Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell Virgo can create holes in order to trap someone or use it as an escape method. *'Spica Lock:' Much like Juvia's Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent with in rocks in order to restrain them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 *'Spica Hole:' This spell is used to trap the enemy in a hole. First, Virgo pops out of a hole and gives an uppercut to the opponent. Then, in mid-air, she throws the opponent down in a hole.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 6-7 Transformation: She also has shown the ability to change her appearance to suit her master's tastes, as seen while with Everlue, she had the appearance of a large gorilla-like woman with formidable brute strength. It is currently unknown if her strength scales with her size or if she has the same physical prowess in her current form, though it should be noted that there have been instances of her attacking opponents with great strength while in her petite form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 15 Chain Magic: With this Magic she can use her chains around her wrists in battles. (Anime Only) Flying Virgo Attack: Virgo, in her gorilla form, launches herself into the air and slams into her opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 3 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat. In the Tower of Heaven, she easily defeated the guards that were sent to Lucy and co. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Equipment 'Chains: '''In the Daphne arc, she used her chains in order to stop one of the artificial creatures that attacked Lucy and Erza. It is unknown if her chains are extendable or not. Appearances in Other Media Happy in Boots Virgo appears as Happy's fourth gift to the king and princess of the kingdom along with Cancer.Fairy Tail Omake Special: Happy in Boots, Page 6 Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Virgo assumes the role of Lucy's maid, preparing and bringing her lunch for her in Fairy Academy. She is also protective of her as seen in her creation of pitfalls all over the school grounds, hoping it would help trap the enemies from Courage Academy that would come to war with the Fairy Academy students.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 2 Video Games Virgo appears as a playable character in DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, and a support character in DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi KessenFairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel vs. Virgo and Everlue's Maids *[[Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Duke Everlue|Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Duke Everlue ''(owner)]] *[[Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards|Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards]] *[[Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Daphne's Lizardmen|Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Daphne's Lizardmen]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army|Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army]] *[[Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Byro|Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Hughes & Byro]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow]] Trivia *Her quote when summoning her is: "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!". Virgo was first summoned by Duke of Everlue in Chapter 8, though, so he is the first one to exclaim that quote.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 14 *Virgo can be summoned from Monday to Saturday. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spica 'Spica '](Alpha Virginis), referenced in Virgo's technique Spica Hole, is the brightest star in the constellation Virgo. It is also the 15th brightest star in the night sky.Fairy Tail Anime: Chapter 184, Pages 6-7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit